Percy Jackson's Way of Appreciation
by Kemi-chii
Summary: ...as told in 30 sentences. Percy/Annabeth (Spoilers for the series til The Son of Neptune)


Long overdue 30s entries way back iu_fanfiction's 7th Heaven Event (I promised myself to write something based on the prompts I made ohoho)! Ahaha. Amazingly something sensible came up with these. Or so I hoped. So much abuse of :, ;, -, (,), and many more. Ahaha. Also I'm actually confused of what timeline these exactly this lie, too! HAHA

Ah, I sincerely want to do Annabeth's version of this too- as in Annabeth Chase's Way of Appreciation - (I think her POV's a bit more difficult that Percy's though!), but let's see. :D

I JUST WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING CHEESY FOR APRIL 14TH, IS THAT WRONG? /shot EHE KIDDING **Happy birthday, OrangeAce!** Love you dude! :)

* * *

**i. Hugs**

One of the things he thinks she's happy about is when he startles her by hugging her from behind; she knows he is, too.

**ii. Kisses**

But he's happier when she lets him kiss her again anyway after saying, "That's the _last one _Seaweed Brain."

**iii. Coffee**

Although she still has bed hair yet already facing her complicated blueprints (the ones he didn't put an effort to understand, as he was still yawning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes) with an all-nighter coffee mug on her side, he still thinks that Annabeth Chase is the most beautiful just-woke-up demigod of all time—no biases, swear.

**iv. Cake**

More so when he watches her do her version of a blue-colored chiffon cake for his birthday (although she was insisting it was a surprise, so he can't look but he obviously can as there's no one to hide the clanking noises from the kitchen) with his mother, while completely losing her cool whenever she asked Sally "Did…I do it right?" nervously.

**v. Laughter**

He rarely sees her do a real laugh – emphasis on the _real _part since the best he could see every day's either an annoying snicker or a mocking, I'm-better-than-you smirk – but nevertheless, he tries to be not-_too_-proud that he had been the cause by a lot of them.

**vi. Light**

Annabeth had been his light in many ways—from the dark walls of Daedelus's labyrinth, through the vague prophecies given by the Oracle, down to his _damned_ Trigonometry home works—cause seriously, he needs light in those.

**vii. Warmth**

He's the son of the sea god sure, that with the invincibility given by the River Styx he's impenetrable to anything that concerns him physically—especially pain (though thinking about it, he lost that now too), but he was thankful that it didn't make him impassable to the warmth given off by her every time she's close to him.

**viii. Comfort**

Despite a frowning face and a one-hour - or _more_ - lecture, it's comforting to know that she was there, telling him "Why didn't-I should've helped you why you're defeating that—mmpfffh" which he could always interrupt with a kiss (that if he's lucky, he'd get a kiss back but otherwise—_bam_).

**ix. Shield**

"Bet you'd cause a commotion on Olympus soon—specifically between Poseidon and Athena," Thalia teased with a wink, and she was betting her Aegis with it.

**x. Storm**

And true enough, Athena was not in the least bit happy about it, especially when they announced that they'll get married after they both finished college, putting any of the storm spirits of Aeolus to shame (he prefers not to recount what happened anymore).

**xi. Friend**

They started out as friends - no actually, way _way _less than that (he couldn't help but remember the first words she uttered which didn't sound friendly _at all_: _You drool when you sleep_).

**xii. Lover**

Although being friends required both their utmost cooperation _and _patience (especially the latter, though mostly from her), the step above that, _well_, turned out to be natural-and he's proud to say they're both quite _fast learners_.

**xiii. Loved**

He wouldn't probably admit it out loud, but he loves Annabeth so freakin' much-enough for her to be the only person he remembers more than his own life or identity (plus the fact that he did want to get kisses every time he does stupid things).

**xiv. Hope**

And well, he hopes she feels the same too (but since it's unlikely she'll do something stupid - given that, duh, she's the Athena's daughter - he was willing to kiss her any day).

**xv. Faith**

Annabeth is the only person he wanted watching his back; to which she'd probably reply, "Like I'm not doing that now," along with a playful slap on his shoulder and a bashful smile (he thinks).

**xvi. Strength**

Other people might think he was _that _invincible to kick monster's asses and tear their throats with Riptide at ease, but he was more than certain that he'd break down and be lost at the sight of Annabeth's pained face - simple, she's _his _strength.

**xvii. Winter**

Nico is teasing him the whole time when said young man saw him scribbling a letter with words "I miss you" and "Come back, hurry" - which he meant to send to her through snail mail because she's far away, though he thought of saving himself from the embarrassment he just planned to spread from New York all the way to California - along with a pile of crumpled pieces of paper that he suddenly thought of making water turn to ice for him to freeze Hades' kid's annoying smirk.

**xviii. Spring**

And his mother is certainly not helping, chiming in with the "I wonder how Annabeth would say if she came back with -" ah, he didn't even finish hearing the rest-_he missed her _(her university's distance and Olympus duties be damned), what's wrong with that?

**xix. Summer**

Summer had always been his favorite, not only because he could stay at camp and be with fellow demigods, but mostly because- _"Ready to face your lost at Capture the Flag, Seaweed Brain?" _- _she_'s there.

**xx. Fall**

And his worst season had to be fall, since he'd - _sigh, sigh -_ have to wait for a year again.

**xxi. Sleep**

Even a demigod of the Big Three like him needs a good night sleep when sick with fever and cold, plus a certain daughter of the wisdom goddess by his side-who flew miles just to put a damp towel on his forehead and offer her lap as pillow.

**xxii. Lullaby**

"Just - ugh, just go rest and get your sleep, or I'll just knock you down by force, Seaweed Brain - that's a warning," is her reply though as he teased her feebly of singing him a song to sleep (but she sang one anyway).

**xxiii. Day**

As they seldom see each other (with the gods and wars and everything else peacefully quiet after completion of the Prophecy of Seven), it's definitely a good thing that as soon as graduation's over, he's sure to have her by his side any day he wants.

**xxiv. Night**

And practically whenever they want too now, even at night ("Percy, I know Annabeth's inside, so go out of your room and have dinner first before anything, yes?").**  
**

**xxv. Now**

He's twenty-two, a hero of both Greek and Roman camps and even Olympus, but still (and forever will be) Annabeth Chase's Seaweed Brain.

**xxvi. Then**

Percy Jackson, who thought he had it all figured out that things will never be right for him, didn't think that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with the same person who wanted his head the first day he set his foot on camp, yet it felt so right.

**xxvii. Unspoken**

They don't need constant "I love you's" like normal couples 1) he too, thinks the phrase is overrated, 2) they're _not_ really normal ("two demigod love birds with ADHD and dyslexia" in the words of Grover), and 3) those words will probably not express enough how he was willing to die for her - either in battle or in the hands of _her mother_.

**xxviii. Together**

But when he told her off anyway one time they're together, he could've sworn he has his eyes wide open when he saw her unexpected reply - a legitimate, bashful blush as she said "I love you too" back.

**xxix. You**

"...Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

**xxx. I**

A teary "I do..." like in movies was what he expected (well, he proposed _in Parthenon, Greece_ and in front of both their human and godly parents, Sally, Frederick, Athena _and _Poseidon, even _minus _fighting and glaring of the two gods that could send probably all of them to Tartarus), but being Annabeth Chase, of course she'd say, "Your kelp brain actually had it all figured out huh, I'm impressed."

**FIN.**


End file.
